


Lyn 's Perilous Plunge!

by SexTheHex



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: BDSM, Gags, Game Over / Certain Death, Gen, Light BDSM, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Poor Lyn’s been captured, gagged, bound, and humiliated above a boiling bit of lava! Can this noble, thick thighed swordswoman escape to safety before she goes tumbling down into her latest Game Over?





	Lyn 's Perilous Plunge!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fantastic piece by falseAlias on twitter!   
https://twitter.com/NoHittingStart/status/1188149998204137473
> 
> Please go follow them! They pretty much got me into Peril stuff near singlehandedly with that gif.

This hack was too freaky, and way beyond unfair! 

Lyn had never felt such cruelty packed into the tiny confines of a 16 bit cartridge. What was this playthrough!? She thought this whole adventure would be a fun spin on her old game with Eliwood and Hector, a fun time with castles and peril like they’d never seen before. What this mod forgot to advertise was just how hellbent it was on humiliating Lyn at every turn! 

Lyn had gotten nothing but garbage level ups the whole game. Half of her hits were misses that had her embarrassingly flashing her panties at her opponents! Hell, it even felt like she was a walking ditz compared to her normal self, as if this game’s creator had found some hidden intelligence stat and modded it to some dismal value. She’d wandered into death trap after death trap! It was a miracle she nor any of the rest of her party had died this deep into the game. Whoever was piloting this playthrough was really committed towards not losing anyone, even in the face of Lyn’s clumsiness!

Well… it didn’t look like that deathless run was going to keep up for much longer. Not in her current predicament kicking and flailing hoisted above her doubtless end! This death trap looked absolutely inescapable!

There she was, suspended at least 50 feet in the air above a bit of molten lava, hanging by an old rope! But despite its age that rope held her tight, binding her arms and her whole midsection, big breasts to belly button wrapped as tight as could be. Just to make sure the clumsy girl of a sword lord couldn’t waggle or untie her arms, even her hands were bound tight, tied together to immobility from a tight set of wire. The only limbs she could freely move were her strong legs, hopelessly kicking into the hot air above fruitlessly. All this little display was really doing was flashing the broadsides of her immaculate thighs, toned legs worked to perfection after a whole adventure’s worth of hiking and sword mastery. They twiddled so desperately hanging high up in the air, ultimately accomplishing nothing more than tiring herself out while her captor laughed.

Damn that Lundgren! There he sat below her, laughing wildly with glee. How had she been so easily captured by that wicked man! He promised he wouldn’t use Lyn as a pawn in his schemes! Urgh, she should have known, He obviously was just a nasty liar after they made that same promise about groping her big Sacaen-bred knockers and he squeezed her chest multiple times. Couldn’t Lyn catch a break for once? 

Lyn would have cursed that cackling throne-stealing meanie out good if she could actually make out a word. Lundgren had taken great care to make sure that fat mouth of hers was stuffed nice and silent before Lyn was hoisted into an open empty space with echoing walls. Around Lyn’s pretty face was a white gag, wrapped as tight as could be around her yap and choking her of all speech! The best she could muster were muted, annoyed grunts that were totally inaudible from the seat of the laughing fiend. 

Doubtlessly Lundgren could have slaughtered Lyn effortlessly in this comprised state but… no, he hadn’t quite yet. He wanted the sword wielding beauty to hang amongst his chandeliers before plummeting her smoking hot body into a boiling hot game over. That wretched man seemed to like this! Every time Lyn glanced over his way, he was staring her down like a pet, practically begging her with his eyes to flail about helplessly, letting her juicy assets jiggle. Well, Lyn certainly wasn’t going to give him that! She tried her hardest to finally waggle free and escape valiantly like a warrior! ...But ultimately just overestimated her abilities and flailed her huge knockers and hips about in bondage, giving that nasty jerk exactly the show he wanted. 

This continued on repeat. Lyn soldiered on, even in this hopeless mess. She struggled hard, flailing hips flashing enough panty shots to give any man an unquellable erection. The only real breaks from her groans of increasing discomfort and muffled helpless kicking sessions were twofold. One was the roar of distant dragons raging about deeper in the castle, assuring that if Lyn didn’t fall in that molten vat she’d make a fine snack. The other was the rare tip of her head downwards. That sight was something else; what a drop! Lyn had eyes like a spooked child at the peak of a roller coaster staring into that instant game over below!

“Dear, dear Lyndis, need some help~? Hahahaha!” Lundgren started. “With you gone, the crown of the Caelin will be all MINE!”

Lyn’s rage was refreshed at that cocksure villain’s vile plot. She wiggled her body with all the strength and grace of a dying caterpillar, ultimately causing as much damage as one too. All Lyn accomplished was accidentally fanning her torn dress off to the side. Now, her bare ass in nothing but tight white panties was fully on display.

But then… suddenly… a savior! The door to the chambers thrust open, light shining through to confront the nefarious Lundgren!

“Unhand that woman, wretched soul!” The voice boomed.

Lyn would know that voice anywhere. Eliwood had come to rescue her! She yelled as loud as she could for help, of course resulting in a stuffed up whimper instead. 

Eliwood walked forward, trusty blade Durandal in hand, ready to free the ass and pair of helplessly flailing legs hovering over molten rock. He did his darndest to look intimidating before the evil door, trying to peep as few glances at that sweet up-skirt as possible walking towards the end boss.

“This is over! Free Lyn now and escape with your life!” Eliwood declared

Lundgren chuckled heartily at Eliwood. “Aaah, a brave hero! Surrender the “Fire Emblem” or things will really heat up for the girl! Mwahahaha!”

With that boastful demand, Lundgren tugged at one of three ropes by his seat. The rope picked up speed and a huge sandbag came crashing down not long after.

The instant Lundgren jerked that rope, Lyn went hurtling down in a free fall! She yelled in terror as her body fell over a dozen feet closer to the boiling lava lake! This was it, Lyn was done for! Game Ov-URK!

Just as fast as Lyn had been sent hurtling to her doom, the rope jerked back with enough force to give the poor women whiplash. She’d only fallen a fraction of the distance, just a little over one third of the way. Thank goodness too, she was way too close to coming into contact with those jagged rocks on the way down!

“That was a warning.” Lundgren spoke. “Once I tug all three ropes, poor Lyndis will take a nice hot bath! I suggest if you don’t want her to plunging in there, you give me that artifact, mwahahaha!”

“Never!” Eliwood triumphantly declared. “I can save my friends alive and unscathed AND deal with you!”

Eliwood lunged forward, oversized sword cutting through the air. The overpowered blade swung hard, crashing into the nasty villain’s throne! Lundgen just barely dodged the blow with his life, sneakily darting off to the other side of the room. Eliwood didn’t pursue the villain at first, instead trying his hardest to free his friend. He headed towards the two remaining ropes… goodness, what mechanism was this thing using? Surely if he tugged on one of these in just the right way, he could lower Lyn up and down safely, right? Yes, it had to be just like window curtains! 

Eliwood gently tugged on the rope to start. Lyn felt the tiniest shift upwards at his tug. The knight glanced over to his captive friend to make sure she was still fine while disarming the trap. Her buxom ass cheeks greeted him, prompting him to stare at them for a solid moment… until Lyn’s head came back into view. The girl was nodding up and down encouragingly, sensing that Eliwood’s method of disarming this vile ploy was indeed working. Eliwood turned his attention back to the ropes and steadily moved them with a firmer grasp…

Too firm! 

One jolt too hard and the whole length of rope went zooming up into the rafters, dropping a fat sandbag behind as punishment. Lyn felt her whole body go back into freefall again, yelling in panic as she plunged another third of the way! Now things were getting dire. The clean carved walls of the high ceiling were gone, now the jagged uncut rocks of this natural lava pit were sticking out this low down! Her clothes grazed those razor-sharp protrusions, just barely missing her head. Her dress was ripped to shreds. Now her huge tits were free to bounce for her dear ally to see in full! At least there was one solace in the near life-ending encounter in a near life-ending encounter. That horridly sharp rock had cut her gag away and returned her speech!

The descent stopped just a few yards above Eliwood, close enough Eliwood could hear Lyn’s unflattering, unladylike grunt as the rope yanked her back steady. There Lyndis hung, a third of the way to her doom. Her body rotated a bit more on that suspended rope, a sure sign the rope would likely snap with any more fiddling.

“Eliwood!” Lyn cried out. “You need to reset the game! Take it back to your last save point, I’m not going to hang here for much longer!”

“Oh! Oh, um, well… Lyn…” Eliwood began. “I got some really, really nice level ups on the way up here. The whole map took like 25 minutes! I don’t want to have to redo all that work!”

“W-what!?” Lyndis shook her head. “Eliwood, I’m about to fall into lava! Am I really worth a few stat points to you!?”

“But everyone got through again!” Eliwood continued. “I even recruited Jaffar! You know how big a pain that is in the base game! It’s just as hard in this mod!”

“ELIWOOD!” Lyn barked in rage, helpless body spinning around so her thick thighs and underwear faced her ally.

“What! It took a long time, Lyn!” Eliwood replied, mildly annoyed. “Can’t you see that!?” 

Lyn couldn’t believe her ally was thinking about optimized stat spreads over her safety! What nerve! Was he really that thick?

Then, out of the corner of Lyn’s eyes, she saw something. Lundgren was back and snuck up behind them while Eliwood was tending to her. The ropes were totally unguarded. He was reaching for the last one! Lyn was doomed!

“Eliwood! Eliwood, ELIWOOD!” Lyn shook in panic.

“What? What!?” Eliwood instinctually barked back.

“Uh… u-uh press A, B, L, and R all at the same time! Right now! It’s a secret recruit in this room only!”

“A, B, L… Hey! Don’t take me for a fool Lyn, I know that’s the soft reset button combo! You’d really undo all my progress just like that!?” Eliwood smoldered.

Behind her boring red Marth of an ally, Lundgren had gripped the rope. He gave the thing a forceful tug and another sandbag came crashing down. That feeling of weightlessness returned 

“PAUSE THE GAAAAAAAAME!! Lyn yelled with all the strength in her lungs! The rope suspending her had let go completely, letting her plummet hopelessly into the lava pit below! She kicked and screamed and panicked with every fiber in her being as the temperature of the air grew to a heat worse than anything Lyn had felt in her life. Despite her best efforts, nothing could help her. That luscious, graceful swordswoman was falling like a rock towards her end. Closer and closer she neared, screaming to pause the game and at least keep her floating in frozen time. No help came. There was no escape. Lyn closed her eyes and braced for the worst…

Everything went black. A red fire emerged from the nothingness with white text centered in her vision. “GAME OVER” 

Not long after that, a cursor fiddled in a series of menus, selecting the chapter Lyn and the others had just failed. The title of the map rolled across and BAM! There Lyn was again, back on the map before all that kidnapping and helpless suspension nonsense. 

“Not again!” Lyn complained to herself. “How does that jerk keep suspending me in lava! This time I’m really not going to listen to him, no matter how much he claims I can get him as a unit if I just keep talking to him! I’m going to cut him up with my sword the next time I see him!”

...Steadily though, Lyn’s expression soured from angry determination to worry. “Oh… but what if he really can be recruited and he’s really, really good? There’s only one chapter left, but what if everyone’s super tough up ahead? Maybe I’ll talk to him a ninth time and see if he still kidnaps me…”


End file.
